1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-422
Performers **Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"He's got the rockin' pneumonia," Greg Proops **"He's got the boogie-woogie flu," Wayne Brady **"He's got Saturday night fever," Colin Mochrie **"Here's the guy that give it to 'em, *Clothing **Greg - black suit with red shirt with purple and orange design tie **Wayne - blue shirt **Colin - orange shirt with light orange print **Ryan - light olive green shirt with silver tie Games *Let's Make a Date **Greg - JUDGE JUDY **Colin - TURNS INTO A KILLER HAMSTER WHEN FRIGHTENED **Ryan - TV's "CROCODILE HUNTER" ON VARIOUS DANGEROUS ENCOUNTERS *Newsflash **Performers - Colin in the field, Colin and Greg in the studio **On the green screen - various professional wrestling matches : File:422_-_Newsflash.jpg *break *Whose Line **Scene - Colin is beauty and he's come to the castle on a desperate mission to plead with the beast, Ryan, who has imprisoned her father. ***Ryan's line 1 - "Get a load of those kielbasas" ***Colin's line 1 - "Aren't you hot in those rubber pants" ***Ryan's line 2 - "Give it a tug and see what happens" ***Colin's line 2 - "Spit out the gum and kiss me hard" *Weird Newscasters **Greg - "Allthat Andabagofchips" **Colin - "Colin" - STREAKER WHO HAS BET HIS FRIENDS HE CAN GET IN ALL THE SHOTS **Wayne - "Wayne" - ITALIAN STUD WHO WOULD RATHER BE PICKING UP WOMEN **Ryan - "Ryan" - RUNNING IN AN OLYMPIC RELAY *break *Irish Drinking Song **Subject - divorce (something sad that would happen to you that would make you start drinking) *break *Reading the Credits **Performer - Ryan **Style - The Croc Hunter, while the rest of the guys pretend to be animals behind him Points *Weird Newscasters - 1,000 points to each of them *Whose Line - 1,000 points to each of them and 2,000 points to each of Drew's Nielsen families Winner * Ryan Stiles Game Times *Let's Make a Date - (4:05) *Newsflash - (2:21) *Whose Line - (3:36) *Weird Newscasters - (4:00) *Irish Drinking Song - (1:40) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "They don't exist, just like a wealthy accordion player." *Canada - Colin in Newsflash: "This was all started by four Canadians with an attitude." *Weird Newscasters stories - "Kathie Lee Gifford still unemployed. And Britney Spears makes a mistake. Oops, she did it again." *Kissing - Drew kisses Wayne while using his (Drew's) hand to cover his mouth. Trivial Highlights * This episode is from the same taping as episodes US-301 and US-335 * This taping was the first to play Irish Drinking Song. Irish Drinking Song's first CW taping would also share the same topic, which aired US-10x08. *Ryan mentions "any sort of meat in a tube" in Whose Line. In episode US-301 (from the same taping), Ryan in Film TV and Theatre Styles seeks "tasty pork tubage" *Watch the shot of Ryan "loosening up" in Weird Newscasters get used twice *Wayne's reference to butt-microwave toast in Irish Drinking Song is a reference to Improbable Mission in episode US-335 Episode Quotables *"I'll give you a hundred bucks if you figure out what I am!" Colin to Wayne after LMAD Reviews From The Archives *Dean's guide review from The Idiotsite: **Best Game: Out of a few good games I'll pick Let's Make A Date, with some very funny performances. **Worst Game: Irish Drinking Song was below it's usual strong form, although it did have a very funny moment where Ryan messes up. **Drew's Best Bit: Nice Taking heat from Wayne again in the Newscasters game. **Greg's Best Bit: For those who think Greg isn't as witty as he was in the UK days, watch him here doing a side-splitting Judge Judy. **Wayne's Best Bit: Bantering with Greg in Lets Make A Date. **Colin's Best Bit: His streaker dominated the Weird Newscasters game. **Ryan's Best Bit: Gotta love his Crocodile Hunter. **Credits should have been read by: I'll give it to Greg who is nice to see on the show again after a long absence. **Should have stayed home and been on his best beahviour: Wayne seems to be out of good ideas. Although it was kinda fun trying to watch him guess Colin's LMAD quirk. **Overall: This talented quartet will have you laughing all night long Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (US) Category:Greg Proops Episodes (US) Category:Season 3 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series